Todo era felicidad hasta que ustedes llegaron
by Minosdegriffo
Summary: la selecion japonesa pasaba por dias de paz y tranquilidad hasta que sucedio algo que... ya se enteraran.


los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi

Era un día común y corriente, como todos los días y ya era de noche. Vaya si que se van volando los días

Tsubasa se encontraba jugando con su balón aunque casi toda la mañana había estado entrenando con la selección japonesa. Después del mundial de Francia, todos decidieron entrenar todos los dias por lo menos dos horas y ahora que estaban de vacaciones aprovechaban más tiempo.

-¿cómo estará Genzo?- pensaba Tsubasa recordando a su amigo quien estaba viviendo en Alemania. Mientras el muchacho seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos un sonido lo hace volver a la realidad.

-hola. ¿quién?- habla por el celular- ah hola Genzo.

-Hola, Tsubasa- saluda- ¿ a que no sabes en donde estoy?.

-ni idea.

-por lo menos esfuérzate!- responde Genzo- utiliza el cerebro para otra cosa que no sea el futbol.- un silencio- estoy en Japón.

-que bien!- dijo Tsubasa todo emocionado- ¿puedes venir mañana al estadio? estamos jugando todos los días-

-están todos?- pregunta Genzo- entonces mañana a ¿las 9am estará bien?.

- si esta bien. Nosotros estamos desde las 8am.-

-¿todos?¿también Ken?- pregunta el portero con una voz muy entusiasta casi riendo.

- si también Ken y Kojiro y ...- tsubasa enumeraba con los dedos. Hasta que es interrumpido por Genzo

- esos no me importan!... ehm quise decir eh nos vemos mañana-Se despide y corta la llamada.

Genzo sentado en el sofá de su casa mantiene su mirada en el celular antes de dejarlo junto a él

-ya escuchaste. Todos estarán en ese lugar- habla mirando a un lado de la sala.

- mañana va hacer el mejor día de la semana. Ya me estaba aburriendo- responde una voz desde la parte más oscura.

-jajaja y que mejor para el aburrimiento que la selección japonesa- Genzo sonríe, pero la sonrisa se le va cuando escucha unos pasos cerca a la puerta principal- alguien se acerca- se levanta rápidamente- ¡ Eins, zwei, drei...!

La puerta se abre,alguien entra y se dirige hacia el sofá

- Creí haber dejado el celular en mi habitación-murmura el recién llegado- mañana se llevarán una sorpresa

Era un día común y corriente, como todos los días y ya era de noche. Vaya si que se van volando los días

Tsubasa se encontraba jugando con su balón aunque casi toda la mañana había estado entrenando con la selección japonesa. Después del mundial de Francia, todos decidieron entrenar todos los dias por lo menos dos horas y ahora que estaban de vacaciones aprovechaban más tiempo.

-¿cómo estará Genzo?- pensaba Tsubasa recordando a su amigo quien estaba viviendo en Alemania. Mientras el muchacho seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos un sonido lo hace volver a la realidad.

-hola. ¿quién?- habla por el celular- ah hola Genzo.

-Hola, Tsubasa- saluda- ¿ a que no sabes en donde estoy?.

-ni idea.

-por lo menos esfuérzate!- responde Genzo- utiliza el cerebro para otra cosa que no sea el futbol.- un silencio- estoy en Japón.

-que bien!- dijo Tsubasa todo emocionado- ¿puedes venir mañana al estadio? estamos jugando todos los días-

-están todos?- pregunta Genzo- entonces mañana a ¿las 9am estará bien?.

- si esta bien. Nosotros estamos desde las 8am.-

-¿todos?¿también Ken?- pregunta el portero con una voz muy entusiasta casi riendo.

- si también Ken y Kojiro y ...- tsubasa enumeraba con los dedos. Hasta que es interrumpido por Genzo

- esos no me importan!... ehm quise decir eh nos vemos mañana-Se despide y corta la llamada.

Genzo sentado en el sofá de su casa mantiene su mirada en el celular antes de dejarlo junto a él

-ya escuchaste. Todos estarán en ese lugar- habla mirando a un lado de la sala.

- mañana va hacer el mejor día de la semana. Ya me estaba aburriendo- responde una voz desde la parte más oscura.

-jajaja y que mejor para el aburrimiento que la selección japonesa- Genzo sonríe, pero la sonrisa se le va cuando escucha unos pasos cerca a la puerta principal- alguien se acerca- se levanta rápidamente- ¡ Eins, zwei, drei...!

La puerta se abre,alguien entra y se dirige hacia el sofá

- Creí haber dejado el celular en mi habitación-murmura el recién llegado- mañana se llevarán una sorpresa.

Tsubasa se encontraba con todos los integrantes de la selección conversando sobre la llamada de Genzo

-¿vendrá hoy a las 9am?-preguntaba Ryu.

- si, él mismo me lo dijo. Aunque no se si de verdad ya que se estaba riendo, pero Genzo nunca nos ha engañado- Tsubasa defiende a su amigo.

- No que va. Genzo nunca miente- el sarcasmo de Kojiro era de las mil maravillas

- AH eso fue para que nosotros seamos mejores-

- eh Tsuby yo creo que Genzo ahora si te a mentido- Ryu señala en dirección de alguien- a menos que este alucinando. ¿esos no son Ken y Genzo?.-

Ambos chicos se acercan al grupo y mientras Genzo saludaba a todos. Ken estaba ocupado mirando quien sabe que cosa.

¿sucede algo?- pregunta Kojiro al ver la extraña actitud de su amigo.

- Nada- responde sin ni siquiera mirarlo- Genzo, mira- señala un lugar fuera del campo con dirección a las graderías- parece un buen lugar para eso.

-Si ese es un buen lugar. Lo encontraste rápido-

-desde aquel día tengo la facilidad de encontrar buenos lugares-

Todos miraban, a los dos jóvenes, con caras de " ¿de que demonios hablan?"

-¿de que hablan?- los Tachibana no pudieron con su curiosidad.

-no les vamos a decir nada-Genzo ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a sus compañeros de equipo.

-ey muchachos- Tsubasa llama la atención del grupo- que tal si empezamos corriendo un poco y todos los demás lo siguen- ¿se van a quedar ahí parados?. Vamos! Genzo, Ken muévanse.

- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan chismosos?- Genzo observaba a los muchachos correr.

-¿cómo pueden soportarlos!- Ken también los observaba.

- Mi pobre cabello va ha volverse verde- se lamentaba el ahora portero de Alemania.

- me van a salir arrugas!-

-oye!. gracias a mi no te va a salir ni una por muchos años- Genzo sonreía muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-¡Se van a quedar ahí parados todo el día!- les grita Kojiro desde el frente del campo.

Así fue como ambos chicos decidieron que mejor era correr un poco

-Vamos, tengo una idea para alegrarnos el día- comenta Genzo mientras corre junto a Ken.

Notas de autor

¿que les pasa a esos dos?.

¿porque llegaron juntos?

¿desde cuando Genzo habla alemán?

¿quien se ocultaba tras las sombras?

todas esas preguntas serán respondidas ( tal vez no ) en algún capitulo..


End file.
